The Secret is Out
by Blue Sysin
Summary: Jeremie goes to Lyoko! Going into Lyoko shows a person's true form though, this scares Jeremy, his friends don't know his secret. When they find out, will a romance ensue? Odd/fem! Jeremie OOCness and Slash! rated for mild cursing


"And that's how you do virtualize everybody into Lyoko Aelita!" Jeremie beamed at his best friend with a sense of accomplishment for explaining something very complicated.

"Okay! Got it! Everyone is just messing around in Lyoko since X.A.N.A. isn't attacking, can I try virtualizing you though?" Aelita wanted to see virtual Jeremie _very_ bad.

"uhhmmm, I'm not sure…Aelita…Doesn't your Lyoko form show who you _truly_ are? You know about how valuable it is to me to keep my secret right?" Jeremie's voice was now filled with concern.

"Don't worry!"

"Ugh, fine! You're so convincing Aelita!" Jeremie grumbled as he went to the virtualization pod Aelita gave a slight smirk in victory.

Jeremie felt bright lights around him and felt a whirl of energy around him as he stepped into the large cylinder. About a minute later he had rematerialized into Lyoko seeing large virtual trees and a little farther he saw Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi. Jeremie decided to take a look at himself, and he wished he didn't. His hair was about as long to reach to the bottom of his back, he was wearing black sleeveless a turtleneck dress, black leggings that reached his midthigh and had lights pulseing around them every second. He also wore long black fingerless gloves, black head band, combat boots, and hi-tech glasses that let him see perfectly, Jeremie also notice he was equipped with a bow and several arrows. They looked cool but THAT'S NOT SOMETHING TO THINK ABOUT! His chest wasn't bandaged to hide is chest, he had long hair, and he was wearing a dress! The blonde "girl" was about to beg Aelita to devirtualize her but…

"Hey, Odd! Yumi!" Ulrich got closer to his friends "Why is there a girl here, could she be one of X.A.N.A.'s minions trying to get the Lyoko warriors?"

"No way Ulrich," Yumi notice once the young lady turned around "See?, she doesn't have the the X.A.N.A. symbol on her forehead"

"Win! Non-evil hot girl in Lyoko!" Odd exclaimed. "Huh? That looks a lot like…"

"JEREMIE!" Ulrich and Yumi yelled in unison, leaving all three of them amazingly confused.

Jeremie was absoulty mortified by the fact that her friends had noticed that she really was a girl. She ran, ran, and ran as far as she could then hiding behind a tree once she got tired, which wasn't very far. Odd chased after her wanting to know why his best friend looked like the most beautiful thing in the world, he found her and grabbed her by the wrist and asked what "his true self" really was.

"Jeremie, dude, why the hell do you look so hot! WHY ARE YOU A GIRL?" Odd asked like his life depended on it.

"Because I am a girl! Shit Odd!" She had small tears coming out of her eyes as she said this.

"Why didn't you tell us? This is kind of an important thing you don't keep from your friends!" Yelled Yumi from behind.

"Yeah 'Jeremie', you're a girl, I can't call you that. I'm sorry, what's your real name?" Ulrich was lost for words.

"My name is Jeremgazellѐ, Jeremie was a nick name I was given as a kid" she was looking down and sounded quiet.

"But. Why. Have. You. Lived. As. A. Guy." Odd asked very anxiously.

"Beacause, I'm not cut out for it, I'm one ugly ass girl as you can see, I thought if I was a guy I wouldn't have to worry about it, I was so wrong! I still flip out about it! But it's too late to be a girl again! And I still like guys! Everyone at school is just gonna think I'm some weird gay guy!" Jeremie's voice was becoming more and more rage filled.

"What are you talking about? You're beautiful, absolutely beautiful." Odd pulled her heard up by her chin and looked straight into her eyes as a light blush covered Jeremie's face.

"Hey Ulrich, let's go, I think their having a moment…" Yumi noticed.

"Yeah…" Ulrich agreed as they left the area.

"You can be really cliché you know Odd?" The black clad girl smiled a little.

"Well, now I don't have to worry about being a homo!" the neko beamed and scratched his the back of his head.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Uh, I've always kinda liked you?" Jeremie flushed and looked down again, but Odd hooked her arms around his neck and pulled her chin up again.

"I've, always…liked you too Odd…" Odd immediately Smiled and their lips got closer…and closer…and closer…

Until some random Bloks came and began to shoot lasers at them, Jeremie, being the stubborn hot head she is, completely obliterated the things by shooting them dead on in the middle of it's X.A.N.A. eye before Odd could be the knight in shining armor he wanted to be.

"Back to were we where hun?"

"You know it…" They closed their eyes and got closer, and closer…

"JEREMIE! ODD! IM TIRED COME BACK NOW!" Aelita spoke into their head pieces.

The new couple both groaned in disappointment and had gotten devirtualized. Once they got out Jeremgazellѐ let out a girly squeak noise when she realized her bandages disincrated, leaving Odd with a small nosebleed.

The Next Day….

Jeremie decided to wear those presents her parents have been giving her, actual clothes for girls. Jeremie left her door wearing a blue blouse, tight tan miniskirt and blue gray flats. She didn't need to gel her hair to it looked short so it went down to the back of her neck and she put in a white flower clip in it.

Odd came to walk her to class and held her hand the whole time not minding the confusing looks to why Jeremie now looked EXACTLY like a female. There was one thing he was bothered by though "Hey, babe, remember what was going to happen yesterday?" Odd asked his a sweet gentle voice.

"Oh, yeah!" His girlfriend swooped in to kiss him straight In the hallway, no shame no regret, no confusion, Just,

_Their first kiss._

HWHAHAHa! A plot bunny I needed to release desperately! I know its really crappy bro. I just wanted to write it. Yeah, I know like possibly more than half of the info is wrong is its very OOC. Dude, just don't bash me about that k?


End file.
